1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to peripheral devices used with a computer system, such as a personal computer. More particularly, this invention relates to easy-to-use keyboards that operate with portable computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact or portable computers are becoming as common as conventional desktop computers. Portable computers come in a variety of designs and sizes and, most commonly, are configured to comprise lightweight computers that are small enough to be carried and fit easily in a limited space, such as a briefcase. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cportable computerxe2x80x9d refers to, without limitation, all movable computers including laptop, notebook, subnotebook, hand-held, palm pilot, personal digital assistant (PDA), and other similar computing devices, but not including desktop computers.
Desktop computers are often designed with detachable input/output (I/O) devices such as monitors, keyboards, and mice. This allows users to configure the desktop computer to include the desirable quality and position of I/O devices in a most ergonomic manner. For example, full size keyboards are typically attached to desktop computer via a long cable.
In contrast with the ergonomic advantages of desktop computers, portable computers are typically designed with I/O devices physically and electrically attached within the casing of the computer. For example, the screen of a portable computer is often encased within the lid of the portable computer, which swings upward from the base via a hinged connector. Portable computer keyboards are relatively small and normally are awkwardly mounted within the base of the portable computer. The small size and awkward position of the portable computer keyboard causes frustration and reduces user productivity. In some cases, portable computer keyboards may cause repetitive wrist discomfort, pain, and injury.
To minimize the effect of these problems, some portable computers are designed with tiltable feet that swing out from underneath the base, thereby titling the keyboard toward the user. For further details on tilting the keyboard in a portable computer, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,036 issued to Lin et al. Other portable computers may be designed to be movable forwardly, away from the base of the computer in a sloped, tilted orientation. In this manner, the keyboard emulates the use orientation of a separate desktop computer keyboard. For further details on movable keyboards, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,615 issued to Sellers.
The solutions described in patent ""036 and ""615 attempt to improve the ergonomics and utility of portable computer keyboards. However, these attempts often fail to provide the comfort and size provided by a desktop keyboard. Some portable computers provide an auxiliary keyboard port located on one of their sides to connect a standard desktop keyboard to the portable computer using a keyboard cable. However, connecting a desktop keyboard to the side of the portable computer often reduces needed surface space on an often crowded desk or a person""s lap. Some manufacturers make keyboard stands that suspend a standard desktop keyboard over the top of the base of the portable computer. However, elevating a standard desktop keyboard may not provide the required ergonomics to comfortably use the portable computer. More importantly, other buttons or controls on the base or touchpad become inaccessible or invisible to the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the computer industry to provide a keyboard that functions with portable computers without defeating portability, limited space usage, or accessibility and visibility of controls.
The invention comprises of a snap-on keyboard configured to operate with a computer. The keyboard comprises a platform having a plurality of surfaces, and configured to house a plurality of components. The components convert mechanical signals into electrical signals to the computer. The keyboard further comprises a set of keys attached to one of the plurality of surfaces of the platform. The set of keys are configured to provide input signals to the computer, the input signals being responsive to a mechanical force. The keyboard further comprises a connector attached to at least a portion of one of the plurality of surfaces of the platform. The connector is configured to automatically connect to a receiving connector attached to the computer in response to a force exerted from the platform towards the computer.
An alternative embodiment of the invention comprises a computer system having a base that includes a plurality of surfaces. The computer system further comprises a detachable snap-on keyboard configured to snap onto one of the plurality of surfaces of the base in response to a force exerted downwardly from the keyboard to the base. Wherein the keyboard includes a connector that is geometrically aligned with a receiving connector, which is attached to the base.
A further embodiment of the invention comprises a portable computer having a base with a plurality of surfaces. This embodiment of the portable computer comprises a lid secured to a rear portion of the base. The lid is moveable relative to the base between a closed position and an open position. The portable computer further comprises a connector attached to one of the plurality of surfaces. The connector is geometrically configured to align with and connect to a receiving connector that is attached to a detachable keyboard.